


Wicked

by margoteve



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil AU, F/M, bc I really need a proper evil Iris moment ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Life on Earth didn't go for Iris as smoothly as it should have and she ends up on the wrong side of the conflict. How far will she go? Is there really no hope for Ephedia? Or is there still a light in the tunnel?





	1. The Beginning

Life on Earth was hard, Ellira learned quickly. They showed up there basically out of nowhere, with nothing on them but the clothes they, or actually Ellira, had on. It’d been a struggle. Creating their new identities, finding friendly people to help them AND raising a child, Ellira, or Ellen now on Earth, was almost overwhelming sometimes. She worked hard - she had two jobs, and their small apartment more times than not was less than perfect.

They couldn’t afford a big house or anything fancy, nothing that would suit the princess. Instead they had to settle on cheap, often in“bad neighbourhoods”, flats; where walls were thin and you could hear everything going on around the building. 

Iris was growing up in that, watching her Aunt Ellen work her ass off, barely seeing her at home, feeling lonely. Ellen tried to protect her as much as possible but every passing year, the more Iris could understand, the more rebellion was growing in her. Why didn’t her parents keep her? Why did they leave her with Ellen, making her a burden on the kind woman? 

When she got old enough, when the anger and rebellion bubbled to unbearable level, the arguments began. Skipping school to try and work, finding questionable friends that could help her with “quick cash”. And then Iris discovered she could do things with her voice. Bizarre things that pushed Iris even further back into the “outcast zone”.

Iris quite frankly didn’t care for the opinion of others, they already crossed her out, why should she pay them any mind? Plus the voice had certain uses, Iris learned. She trained herself and then stealing became a piece of cake. If Ellen didn’t want the money Iris could get, then Iris would keep it. 

It worked perfectly until Ellen found out. The fight that erupted as Iris found her guardian in her room was colossal.

“What are you doing in my room?!” Iris raised her voice, angry and a bit guilty. She’d been found out.

“Iris, where did you get all these things?” Ellen was holding a golden necklace still with a tag on it.

“Not your business.” Itis tried to snatch it back to no result. “I got it from a friend. Give it back.”

“What about the rings? Other necklaces, the bracelets, money. Iris, this… this is not how I raised you!” Ellen shouted in disbelief.

“What do you know?! Raised me? You’re barely here! You’re not my mother!” She lurched for the necklace and finally grabbed it, tearing it from Ellen’s hands. Then she promptly turned on her heel before the shock wore off the woman’s face and ran off into the night, deaf to the calls that inevitably chased her.

She ran until she found the abandoned house, the one everyone called ‘haunted’. To Iris, it was the least haunted house she had ever seen. If they wanted haunted they should try her biology class. The teacher was already dead and working to spirit away the students with him.

She dropped the necklace on the floor where it landed with an empty thud. 

Iris went upstairs, climbing the creaking staircase she tried to fight off her tears, attempting to cover up her sadness with anger. It was just so unfair. Why did Aunt Ellen have to find Iris’ loot? why did Iris had to shout at her like that? Life sucked. She found “her room” and sat down on the bare floor, hugging her knees to her chest, hiding her head between her arms. 

Outside two figures floated over the house, watching Iris enter it, like hawks. The twins - Mephisto and Praxina - were ready to step into action.

“We found her,” Praxina said into a crystal shard. 

“ _ Excellent,”  _ Gramorr replied most pleased. “ _ Now get her. Make sure she complies.”  _

“Got it.” Mephisto grinned. They closed the connection and teleported to the ground.

“So, how should we do this?” Praxina mused out loud. “Break in and force her?” She readied a spell.

“Naaah,” Mephisto disagreed, stroking his chin. “Let’s pretend to be her friends! She’s clearly closer to our side than the “good one”.” He air quoted. 

“Fine, but you’re gonna do it.” Praxina called off the spell.

Mephisto nodded in agreement. They both knew that between them it was him who had better interpersonal skills. At least when it didn’t come to Gramorr.

He put on a disguise, nothing too elaborate, just change of clothes - simple jeans and T-shirt, and climbed in through the window.  It wasn’t the most graceful entrance as he landed on his face rather than his feet but it did draw Iris’ attention. 

She stood up from her spot in the room upstairs and went to investigate, grabbing a loose leg from a broken table and slowly creeping out towards the stairs. She didn’t exactly expect the stranger to be coming upstairs. She screamed when he popped up from around the corner, then he screamed as well. Iris swung the table leg and knocked him out instantly.

Mephisto woke up five minutes later with a massive headache and a swollen spot on his forehead. Iris was holding his head on her lap with some wet cloth ( _ Was it a scarf? _ , he wondered) pressed over the swelling. 

He moaned in pain and cracked an eye open. “Ow…”

“Are you okay?” Iris looked very concerned. For a brief moment she thought she had killed him but then she listened to his heartbeat and decided to help the guy. It was the least she could do for whacking him with a table leg.

“No? Are you crazy? Why did you swing that thing at me?” He immediately started complaining. “I hope nothing’s broken…” He felt up his face, especially his nose. A broken nose was no joke. Especially for a face like his. Sheesh, the princess was crazy.

“I’m sorry! It’s just you came out of nowhere! I thought you might hurt me so I tried to defend myself. It's not my fault you startled me!” She huffed in turn. “I can take the scarf back if you don’t like it.”

“No! No, no. The scarf stays, thank you,” he protested waving his hand. 

“You're welcome,” Iris grumbled, pouting. “What are you even doing here? And who are you?”

“Well, I’m Mephisto! And I was hiding from the weather, of course.” He carefully started sitting up, holding the rag that used to be a scarf to his face. “It's not like I have a place to go to.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. It wasn't like the cave he and Praxina had was exactly a home. 

“... oh. You’re homeless?” Iris instantly felt pity for this strange boy. 

“Kinda? Not really? We’re working for this guy and have a job to do here,” Mephisto rolled his eye thinking about Gramorr.

“We?”

“Me and my twin sister, Praxina,” he clarified. “She’s probably at the hideout.”

“Oh.” Iris looked down at her hands. “What about your parents?”

“Eh, they’re dead.” Mephisto shrugged. Over the years and probably from using black magic he'd become desensitized to the memory of their dead parents. How they found them… It was just a dull ache by now.

But to Iris this was something new. She never met orphans like her before. The crowd she usually hung out with was either from the “bad” families or the rich and bored types. No orphans there. Though there was an orphanage in the town but she never felt like going there, what was the point? Sit in circle and sing kumbaya about the families they didn’t have?

Mephisto was so casual about this, more like… her.

“Mine too, probably,” she said quietly.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment then smiled. Somehow that tiny, soft smile sent her stomach fluttering and she blushed turning her eyes away.  She started to fidget with the hem of her shirt

Mephisto put his hand on her shoulder, leaving the wet scarf on the floor. “If you want to you can hang out with me and Praxina. We can show you some cool things.”

“Like what?” She tilted her head at him.

“Oh, I don’t know… magic?” He arched his eyebrow at her and then summoned a small magical circle over his hand.

Iris gasped. What? She gaped at him. All this time, she thought she was the only one who could use magic but this boy… Mephisto was one too?

Mephisto simply summoned a couple crystal shards and started to toss them over his head. “This is pretty simple stuff though, like toddler level. If you want to see something cool, though…” he trailed off, smirking. 

“Tell me everything.” She latched onto his arm with determination in her eyes and Mephisto smirk widened into a full grin.  _ ‘Gotcha’.  _

“I work better with my sister, let me take you there.” He stood up and offered Iris his hand. 

“But… it’s raining outside,” she pointed out.

“Oh we won’t have to worry about that,” he assured her and she took his hand, looking at him all sceptical. 

“How?” 

Mephisto pulled her tightly against him. She was so small and cute in his arm. “Magic.” And with that he teleported them away from the house, straight into the cave.

It was the second, or third time that Iris was gasping in shock. That-! Well-! Uh… She didn’t expect that!

“You can teleport?!”

Mephisto laughed. “Magic! I told you, didn’t I?” He snapped his fingers changing the disguise to his actual clothes. 

“Wow, you look… funny,” she giggled and he huffed. 

“This is a perfectly regal attire.” He grabbed the edge of his cape striking a pose.

“You look like a vampire from a movie!” She laughed out loud, causing him to pout harder. Which in turn made her snort while still laughing which turned into wheezing and coughing. “Okay, okay, I'm sorry.” She put her hand on his forearm trying to calm down. 

“Tell me, will I learn how to change my clothes like that?” she asked once she caught her breath. 

Mephisto snorted, dropping the offended demeanor. “Pshh, this is nothing. You will be able to do  _ so much more~.”  _ He leaned closer to her as he spoke and she felt a pleasant thrill run down her back and into her stomach. 

This was it, she was going to actually learn something useful. 

“Where is your sister?” she suddenly remembered. 

“Praxina?” Mephisto was slightly surprised by the sudden change in topic. “Hmmm…” He rubbed his chin and turned around, calling “Prax! Where are you!?”

“Right, here~,” Praxina's sweetly smooth voice came from above them. 

The older twin hovered above their heads with smug smile. “It took you a while Mephisto.”

He scoffed at her, crossing his arms. “I would like to see you do it faster.”

“Sorry, I kind of whacked him in the head a bit,” Iris smiled sheepishly, looking up at Praxina apologetically. 

Praxina sent her brother a look that was a mix of annoyance and amusement. Mephisto shrugged, rolling his eyes. 

“So, you two are going to teach me magic?” Iris asked Praxina, who landed next to her. 

“Not exactly. There is someone much more powerful than we are and he wants to meet you,” Praxina gestured toward the insides of the cave, giving Iris' back a small push. 

Iris didn't notice the cunning smile Praxina was wearing. She was trusting Mephisto, why shouldn't she trust his sister? 

They entered the main chamber with the waterfall. Iris looked around expecting to see this ‘boss’ Mephisto was talking about but the cave was empty save for the three of them. 

“What-” 

“ _ Iris…”  _ she nearly jumped out of her skin when an image of a masked man appeared in the water. 

Behind her Mephisto and Praxina fell to their knees. 

“Your evilness,  _ I  _ brought you the princess,” Mephisto said, shooting Praxina a smug sideways glance. “It was  _ all  _ my idea how to get her here.”

Praxina replied with an angry squint. 

“ _ Yes, I see that _ ,” Gramorr was barely paying the twins any mind, entirely focused on Iris. 

“How do you know my name?” Iris asked him wary. 

“ _ I know a lot about you,”  _ he replied. Something in Iris didn't like the sound of kindness in his voice. “ _ Just like I knew your parents.”  _

That got her attention. For the first time, she was meeting someone who could tell her something. Answer her questions. “What do you know?”

“ _ I knew them long before you were born.”  _ Gramorr replied. “ _ Your mother is a determined and ambitious ruler. Your father is extremely loyal to her. They were the King and Queen of Ephedia, a planet far away from here full of powerful magic.” _

So her parents were alive, hopefully. Iris was absorbing his words like a sponge. Her mother and father. She felt a stab in her chest, her heart squeezing from the mixed emotions. 

“Why… Why did they give me up?” She could barely keep her voice from shaking, at one hand unsure if she wanted to hear it, on the other anxious to finally know. 

“ _ They didn't. Not without a fight.” _

_ “ _ What?” Iris blinked shocked. “What do you mean?”

“ _ Your mother’s ambitions and hunger for power put her on path to make you, princess Iris, a weapon. A tool in her plans of controlling our world. You were rescued from the fate of a puppet.” _

That was not exactly what Iris expected to hear but then again why should she expect anything else. The news of being a magical, alien princess was a lot. To hear your mother was a terrible villain was almost tipping the scale. Iris started to feel dizzy and short on breath. 

But Gramorr was not done yet. 

“ _ I was the one to go against your parents. I managed to banish them but in turn your mother cursed me to remain locked up in her castle.”  _ The image shifted to a golden crown, suspended in mid air. “ _ The only way out for me is the crown of Ephedia. Unfortunately I cannot reach it, but you Iris… This is your birthright.” _

Iris with her experience on the street recognized the deal when she heard it. 

“So you want me to go back to Ephedia and free you?”

“ _ Yes, but this is not as easy as you think.”  _ The image changed now to show multiple gems. “ _ The crown is incomplete without Oracle gems. You need to get them first.”  _

_ “ _ In turn, will you teach me magic?”

Gramorr’s masked face showed up in the waterfall again. “ _ Yes.” _

_ “ _ Then we have a deal.”

“ _ Excellent. We will start the training tomorrow.”  _ The sorcerer sounded like he was pleased, then disappeared from the water. 

Iris sighed. “I need to think.” She marched out of the cave in search of fresh air. 

Mephisto and Praxina, finally able to stand up, watched her go and once they were sure she was out of earshot, Mephisto asked. “You think she bought it?”

“Why wouldn't she? She agreed to Gramorr’s deal. Soon he will have enough power to conquer Ephedia!” Praxina chuckled. Mephisto turned his head to where Iris left, his expression unreadable. 

“What?” Praxina narrowed her eyes at him putting her hands on her hips. 

“Nothing,” he replied and went to check on Iris. He could hear Prax huffing in annoyance behind him.

He found Iris by the cliff, sitting on a rock watching the sea.

He sat down next to her on the ground, crossing his legs and tried to start conversation. “He’s something isn’t he?” 

Iris turned her head to him, confused for a moment about what he was talking about before it clicked. “Oh, you mean Gramorr?”

“Well, duh. He’s the most powerful wizard in all Ephedia!” Mephisto boasted. “And when we get the crown we'll all get promoted as his generals to rule the planet!” Then he realized what he said and quickly backtracked, “Uuhhh, I mean with you as the rightful Queen!”  _ Nice save. _

Iris gave him a puzzled look. “Do you trust him?”

“Of course! You don’t?” Mephisto tilted his head at her.

“I’m not sure… It’s just… a lot to take in. Magical world, my mother being evil, me as her tool… This wasn’t exactly what I imagined myself to be.” She hugged her knees and looked down.

She looked so small and lost and Mephisto didn’t like that at all. The girl was nice to him and she was on their side. “Hey, it’s fine.” He put a hand on her arm where he could reach. “Me and Praxina, probably mostly me, will help you with your training. And besides, who needs parents? Me and Prax had none and we turned out just great!” He flashed her a confident smile and she chuckled.

“I guess so. Thank you Mephisto.” She placed her hand over his and squeezed it lightly. “You’re a good friend.”

“The best!” He added. 

After that night no one in Sunny Bay saw Iris for over a month. She vanished. Until a new rock band, called Wicked resurfaced with Iris as frontman, taking Sunny Bay by storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was kind of disappointed with episode 12 of season 1. Iris and Talia's "evil" episodes were seriously lacking. (while Auriana's Wicked Red was fantastic). So I decided to write this. My awesome girlfriend, followmetoyourdoom, Beta Read it.
> 
> If you liked leave a kudo and please comment. See you soon.


	2. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the month that passed, Iris and Mephisto grew closer, but none of them were any closer to finding an oracle gem. Maybe there's two princess that can help with that?

“We failed! I can't believe we failed!” Talia was going in circles astounded by her own failure. She had a poster of Wicked in her hand; on it - Iris with Praxina and Mephisto posing to promote their next concert.

“C’mon it's not that bad~” Auriana tried to cheer her up, but it took a completely opposite effect. 

“ _ Not that bad!?”  _ Talia stopped to yell at her friend. “Auriana are you listening to yourself? Ephedia’s only chance to beat Gramorr is on  _ his side!  _ How is that not bad?!”

“Well when you put it this way….” Auriana replied embarrassed. 

“We’re doomed!” Talia flopped down on the bench next to Auriana, holding her head in her hands. 

“There, there,” the Voltan princess patted her friend on the back. “It'll be fine. I'm sure we can figure something out. Turn her to good! That'll be something, right?”

“I guess,” Talia replied reluctantly. “But how do we do that?”

“Excuse me girls could you help me?” 

Suddenly a redheaded woman stopped by them. She had her arms full with groceries. 

“Yes!” Auriana shot up, helping the strange woman by taking some of her bags. 

Talia followed suit. 

“Oh thank you, both of you. I’m afraid my back isn't cooperating today,” the woman chuckled, stretching lightly. “Here this way,” she led the two princesses. “My name is Ellen, what about you two?”

“I'm Talia and this is my friend Auriana,” Talia gestured to her friend with her head. Auriana waved a little with a huge grin. 

“Where are you from?”

“From Ephedia!” Auriana exclaimed almost dropping the bags. 

Talia wanted to slap her own face. One could always count on Auriana to run her mouth. 

“Ephedia? And where is that?” Ellen tilted her head curiously. “I don’t remember it from my geography class.”

“It’s uuuh-” Talia had to think quickly. “It’s a really small kingdom!”

“Yeah! So small it’s not on the map!” Auriana threw in.

“Oh, I see. That sure is interesting!” the woman said with a light, knowing smirk. “Ok, here we are - would you be so kind as to help me carry it all upstairs?”

The girls looked at the old building. It wasn’t run down completely but it didn’t look very inviting. 

“Well…” Talia started slowly. Ellen looked very nice and friendly but they should just trust any strangers on Earth.

“Of course we’ll help!” Auriana jumped ahead without asking.

“Auriana!” Talia hissed but it was too late.

“Thank you so much! No worries, I will reward such kindness from the two of you.” Ellen smiled widely, sighing with relief. “The elevator is broken and I live quite high up.”

“That’s not a problem,” Auriana waved her hand dismissively. “We love to help!”

Talia rolled her eyes, becoming extra wary and followed after her friend and Ellen. Honestly, Auriana was just too enthusiastic. About everything!

The building inside looked even worse than outside. There was also this strange smell Talia would rather not identify. Ellen was not lying when she said she lived a bit high. They had to climbed four flights of stairs in order to reach her flat. 

“There we go, thank you girls once more,” the older woman smiled at them gratefully, opening the door to her flat. 

The inside was neat and clean, a vast difference from the communal areas. It was far from luxurious but organised and kept as best as possible. Talia and Auriana carried the bags inside, dropping them at the counter of the kitchen isle. 

“Phew! That was a work out,” Auriana stretched her back. 

Ellen poured them two glasses of water. “Here you go, are you hungry? I still have some leftover lasagna in the fridge, if you want?”

Talia quickly stopped Auriana before the Princess of Volta could accept the invitation.

“I’m sorry but we really should go,” she stated firmly. 

“And miss the only ally you have against Gramorr?” Ellen asked pulling out a tray of lasagna.

The princesses exchanged a look between each other. “How do you-?” Talia asked.

“Oh you don’t think that the Queen of Ephedia would leave Iris on her own in a completely strange world, do you?” Ellen cut three servings onto a plate and popped them into microwave. “I’m Ellira, former royal guard of the Ephedian Castle.” She laughed at their faces. “You better close your mouths or you might catch a fly.”

The duo snapped their mouths at that. Talia shook her head, recovering the quickest from the shock. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

“Right in the middle of the road full of humans? No, that doesn’t sound too smart, now does it?” Ellira pointed out.

“True. But if you are who you are, why Iris is not on the side of good?!” 

That saddened the woman. “Believe it or not, I tried my best to keep her out of trouble. Keep her safe. But life here is not as easy as on Ephedia. We had… struggles. I’m not proud of it. I admit, I failed.” She dropped her eyes, watching the microwave for a moment.

“Maybe, but there is still hope! We can’t give up!” Auriana chimed in. “Together I’m sure we can drag Iris back to our side.”

“Yes but how?” Talia looked at her friend, doubtful.

“Gramorr, and by extension Iris, don’t know how to get the Oracle gems,” Ellira pointed out. “I already thought about it, we only have to convince her to come to us herself.”

Meanwhile in a hotel, in a much better part of the city, the twins were pacing the floor while Iris was racking her mind, laying on the sofa.

“If we don’t figure out how to get the gems, Gramorr is going to be so mad at us…” Mephisto muttered to himself under his breath.

“Relax Mephisto, we will think of something,” Iris reassured him. “I think,” she added much quietly to herself.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Praxina huffed, turning to Iris. “This whole ‘plan’ with the band and all,” she gestured around, “this?”

“I don’t know how else to explain this but I feel like we should be around people,” Iris sighed exasperated. She explained this to Praxina before. What was so hard to understand?

Suddenly her necklace started to glow, though she didn’t notice it at first, distracted by her own thoughts and annoyance at Praxina. 

“Hey, it’s doing the thing again,” Mephisto pointed it out, kneeling next to her and lifting it up. “Why does it glow?”

Iris sat up. “I have no idea, it just does it sometimes. You think it’s broken?” she looked at the twins.

“Well, you still are able to transform anyway,” Praxina said rolling her eyes. “Just leave it alone. We have much more pressing issues.”

“Hmm,” Mephisto kept examining the necklace. “Do you feel anything when it does that?”

“No, not really. Should I?” She took the necklace back.

“I don’t know... but it has to mean something.” He rubbed his chin deep in thoughts. “If it does, we know people who would know,” he looked at his sister over his shoulder. 

“Ugh, and how do you think we are going to ask them,” Praxina grimaced then spoke in cutesy voice. “Hii, could you help us figuring this little necklace so we can get all the Oracle Gems?” She batted her eyelashes with a stiff smile then glared at Mephisto.

“Good point.” He had to agree with her. It does sounded stupid.

“What are you talking about?” Iris furrowed her brows confused.

“Well, there are those two princesses that are on your parents’ side. They kept messing with our plans before we got here,” he explained. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the doors and his face lightened up. “Be right back!” He dashed to the door. 

Praxina shook her head. Her brother was hopeless. 

Soon Mephisto returned with a food cart. “Dinner is served!” He lifted up the lids from the plates releasing the steam and scent of delicious food. “Also,” he snatched a flower from the vase on the cart. “For you my evil queen,” he offered it to Iris.

She giggled at him and accepted the rose. “Why thank you, good sire. It’s lovely,” she smelled it, a delighted smile spreading on her face. Mephisto kissed her hand, bowing down.

“For you anything.”

Praxina just shot them a look and made gagging sounds. Ugh, love. “Let’s eat before it all gets cold!” she snapped at them.

They grabbed the plates, shoveling the food in their mouths. Iris had more self restrain, being taught some manners by Ellen but the twins who lived on their own most of their lives just gobbled it all up.  

“I think it’s not a bad idea to ask these princesses for help,” Iris said after they finished eating. 

“And  _ how  _ are you planning to ask them?” Praxina remained unamused.

“Simple - they will believe I’m one of them, tell me what I need to know, and then I can come back.” It was really that simple. 

“I like this plan,” Mephisto backed her up and looked at his sister. 

“Well, it’s not like we have anything better,” Praxina agreed reluctantly.

“Okay! So tomorrow, after the concert. You need to tell me how to find them,” Iris buzzed with energy. She had so many happy vibes to her. Too many for a villain.

“That’s going to be easier said than done…” Praxina looked to Mephisto. “We don't even know if they are on Earth.”

“Iris could do a location spell,” Mephisto pointed out. 

“True but we don't have anything that belongs to them.”

The twins were debating, while Iris just watched them slowly munching her food. Maybe she should contact Gramorr. Master usually knew what to do. And it usually costed them something. No, it was better to leave Master out of this for now. They can give him a report once they get something. After all she told him it’s a long term project. She just had this feeling they had to be around people. It was like an instinct. Too bad it wouldn't tell her why. 

The next concert was packed. From the very first rows to the far upper ones. Not a soul more could squeeze in there. Mephisto was sure there was still a queue outside of the concert hall despite the tickets being sold out long ago. This was so thrilling. He never really expected to get attention like this from people. They loved them! 

“They love us!” He grinned at Iris hiding his head back behind the curtain. 

“Of course they do were the best,” she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “You’re the best.”

“No, you are,” he stole a kiss from her lips and they both giggled. 

“Ugh, spare me this at least now!” Praxina groaned walking by them to get in position. “Get ready you love sick idiots!”

The curtain soon lifted and the show started. Auriana and Talia watched Iris perform on stage with Praxina and Mephisto. 

“They are good,” Auriana commented screaming over the cheering crowd.

“You don't have to tell me that!” Talia replied irked with this. 

This was wrong, it shouldn't be like this! Iris should have been on their side not with the twins. 

“We’ll wait for her backstage!” Talia pulled Auriana through the crowd. 

“ _ I’m gonna find some trouble~”  _ Iris sung from the stage. 

“You sure are,” Talia gritted her teeth. 

Hours later the show finished and Iris waved to their audience as they finished signing autographs, listening to the praises from their fans. The three of them headed to the dressing room, satisfied with themselves. Even Praxina had a bit of a proud smirk on her face. 

They changed and were about to head out, the twins bickering about something as usual when Iris noticed someone waving at her out of the corner of her eye. She have never seen these two girls before. They were not supposed to be there she guesses from the way they were hiding behind the crates. 

She liked that they were so gutsy to sneak there like that. 

“Hey, I forgot something back there. Wait for me in the car okay?” she interrupted the twins who looked at her. 

“You want me to go with you?” Mephisto asked. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” she passed him brushing his lips with a kiss and he nodded with a dopey smile. 

“She said she’ll be fine,” Praxina pulled him by his sleeve. “Come on!”

Mephisto pouted and waved at Iris as his sister dragged him out of the concert venue to the car that would drive them to the hotel. 

Once they were out of view, Iris headed to the two strangers. 

“Hey, if you wanted autographs you could have just waited right after the show, you know,” she joked. 

Talia and Auriana stood up. 

“We’re not fans.” Talia announced. 

“Well, a little bit,” Auriana giggled, earning herself a scowl. 

“We’re from Ephedia. To help you,” Talia continued. “You have to leave these twins and help your people!”

Iris furrowed her brows. Seemed like ditching Mephisto and Praxina was a bad idea. She shifted her pose a little into a more battle ready pose. 

“You're the princesses.” She glared at them. 

“I am Talia of Xeris and this is Auriana of Volta,” Talia introduced them. “Whatever Gramorr told you, you cannot trust him! Your duty is to defeat him and free Ephedia.”

Iris realized that this was perfect. They were wondering how to get to the princesses and here they were, ready to help her, convincing her to join the ‘good side’. 

She glanced over her shoulder, she had to go back and tell Mephisto and Praxina about this. 

“I… I'm not sure,” she hesitated. She had to stoll this a bit. “I need to think.”

“When you ready, we will tell you everything.” Talia promised. “You can give us a call and we can meet.” She pulled out a cellphone from her pocket and gave it to Iris who slowly reached for hers and they exchanged contact information. “Think about this and don't let them sway you.”

Talia squeezed her hand and Iris almost flinched. 

“See ya!” Auriana waved her goodbye excited to have met her as they left. 

Iris rubbed her hand and shuddered, but started to think. Talia seemed like an honest person but hard to fool. Part of her, the last good parts of Iris, told her she should listen to her, but she squashed them. Those two were the key to getting the Oracle Gems, her right to the throne and power. Her thoughts went to Mephisto, his proud smile when she learned a powerful spell and warm hugs. Her heart fluttered. She was going to fool the princesses and get what they all want. A promotion for the twins and the throne for herself. 

“You won't believe what just happened,” she announced to the twins as she took her seat in the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom. 
> 
> Comments/kudos are more than welcomed :D I live on feedback.


End file.
